Cybersquatters are typically people who register and use a domain name with a bad faith intent to profit from the goodwill of a trademark belonging to someone else. The cybersquatter then often offers to sell the domain name to the person or company that owns the trademark. One strategy employed by cybersquatters is to register variants of popular trademarked names.
Domain name disputes involving alleged bad-faith registration are typically resolved either by going to court or by using the Uniform Domain Name Resolution Policy (UDRP) process developed by the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN). A Uniform Dispute Resolution Process (also referred to as UDRP) (via ICANN) is often employed to resolve domain name disputes because this process is typically less expensive and time consuming than going to court. Either process used to recover a domain name, however, involves a cost to the trademark owner.